Mei Cloud
Biography Mei Cloud (born October 12, 2020) is a 15-year-old girl, she was born in Nanning, China, she was adopted at age 4 due to the death of her biological parents. She also has a GoAnimate account. Appearance She has shoulder-length black hair and brown eyes. She wears a black skull shirt with blue shorts. When working as a prison guard of the Team Terrific 10, she wears a feminised Chinese People's Liberation Army uniform with a with a mini skirt, knee length socks, green shoes, she also wears a peaked cap with a headset to communicate with the other members underneath, she sometimes wears black sunglasses. Personality She is a quiet, and looks very gentle, in truth, when working at the Showa prison camp, she is extremely short tempered and prone to violence, she had been described as "highly intelligent, rarely speaks, disinterested in people and things except for a few special interests." (Hinting that she is diagnosed with Asperger's and ADHD). She can get very upset when her sister Hailey makes fun of her due to her conditions. GoAnimate Family Tree *Father: John Cloud (1988-) *Mother: Agatha Cloud, Sr. (1989-) *Brothers: Song Cloud (2015-), Zhao Cloud (2018-), Wei Cloud (2019-) *Sisters: Jiao Cloud (2015-), Aggie Cloud (2016-), Baozhai Cloud (2017-), Mulan Cloud (2021-), Morgan Cloud (2022-), Dongmei Cloud (2023-), Mingzhui Cloud (2024-), Jane Cloud (2025-), Chun Cloud (2026-), Chen Cloud (2027-), Ling Cloud (2028-), Hailey Cloud (2029-) *Niece: Ai Cloud (2032-) *Aunts: Rozie Flores-Wright (1985-), Leslie Flores (née Minter) (1987-) *Uncles: Bruce Wright (1988-), Frank Flores (1982-) *Cousins: Belle Wright (2016-), Joyce Flores (2019-), Joany Wright (2021-), Dave Flores (2022-), Daryl Cloud (2030-), Linnie Cloud (2016-), Jeff Flores (2023-), Rod Flores (2024-), Tracy Cloud (2029-), Fuller Wright (2025-), Brooke Flores (2026-) *Grandmothers: Gardenia Cloud (1952-), Abigail Flores (1956-) *Grandfathers: Thomas Cloud (1957-), Marcello Flores (deceased: 1953-2030) In Supernanny: The Theory Animated She works in one of the prison camp and as the team's sound engineer and communications officer, she barely speaks due her speaking Mandarin and having very few lines, probably due to her Asperger's. This is mostly contrast to Sophie the Otter, who also has Asperger's despite having tons of lines. Mei makes a major role in the episode Mentality Condition Check with Sophie the Otter. She is one of the patients in a psychiatry office opened by the Team Terrific 10. Mei explained to Sophie (the psychiatrist) about her condition with only 3 short lines (unlike the other patients) and some body language. Quotes 我会让他哭...... (I'll make him cry......) ~ Mei on Gadadhara Bobbalu 什么游戏......我们......？ (What....game....shall....we....play?) ~ Mei to a prisoner 中国人，不是日本人 (Chinese, not Japanese) ~ Mei to Amanda "Kawaii-Chan" Higgleburg 昭和营地，玩得开心死 (Showa Camp, have fun dying) ~ Mei to captured and political prisoners. (STOP! You're making me mad!) ~ Mei to her sister Hailey, who made fun of her for having Asperger's and ADHD. (Giuseppe and his army, inferior, Team Terrific 10, superior) ~ Mei's robotic-like speech pattern when communicating to Sophie. (Autism Speaks, inferior, Autism Awareness, superior) ~ Mei on Autism Speaks (I behave, in Taiwan, Hong Kong and Macau) ~ Mei saying she behaves in other parts of the Sinophone World. (We, are not allowed.....to claim....Republic of China's......is apart....of China) ~ Mei saying she can't claim Taiwan is China. Trivia *Her full name is Mei Huo Cloud *She enjoys Kung fu, tiaosheng (skipping ropes), tai chi, lion dance (wushi) and horse racing *Her favorite TV show is Return of the Condor Heroes *Her favorite movie is The Karate Kid *She has Asperger's Syndrome and ADHD. *Her PLA uniform has the Second Lieutenant Rank, much like Zhao, who is a captain. Future Category:Vegetarians Category:Children adopted from foreign countries Category:Adopted Children Category:People with Black Hair Category:People Category:Girls Category:Girls from Montana Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:People born in 2020 Category:People born in May Category:People from Montana